My Little Homunculus
by Ikarai
Summary: Pure and utter crack. This was how they spent there family time, and nothing could ruin this moment. "Selim, I'm home," That had just ruined it. Rated T to be safe.


**Inspired by Ender The Tme Lady's fanfiction Well That Was Different.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Nor do I own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic or any of the characters.**

**Warnings- Crack, OOCness, Ponies.**

Pride, Lust, Envy, Gluttony and Sloth all sat in Lusts room, trying to watch the TV and get in a comfortable position-which was near impossible.

With the small room, none of them had elbow room or space to actually move.

Pride was trying to see the TV by sititng of Sloths shoulders, but that made him have to hunch over so far his back hurt so he didn't hit the ceiling. Envy had to shapeshift into a little kid so he had space to sit but still it was cramped. Lust was using Gluttony as a seat but still was unable to be comfortable with Prides foot in her neck.

Finally, Envy spoke up.

"This isn't working! We need to find a bigger room with a TV!" He shouted.

Pride sighed, "We can't use Fathers, he banned us from watching his TV after what happened last time," he said, they all paused to remember what happened, and felt anger at remembering what had happened.

Their Father was so ignorant!

"I suppose we could go to my house," Pride said slowly, "Wrath won't be happy since he will be missing it, but Mother will be out so we can watch the marathon at my place," he offered.

He watched as his younger siblings stared at him and he continued, "I have a large living room with a TV, large enough to fit twice as many of us," He explained.

Envy laughed as he walked over and placed a hand on Prides shoulder, "Well, Big Brother of mine, lead the way!" He said.

Pride glared at him and Envy wisely let go.

Their sister shook her head, "We will have to be quick, it starts in fifteen minutes," She warned.

That made their eldest brother snap, "EVERYONE! GET THE SNACKS AND GET TO MY HOUSE ASAP!" He screeched and sprinted out of Lusts room, leaving everyone else to grab the many bags of candy and packs of soda and run after the small homunculus.

"Five minutes!" Lust screeched as they reached the Bradleys home. Pride nodded, slamming the door open and rushing into the living room, everyone quickly followed but Sloth who had a bit of a struggle to get in through the doors without breaking them- Pride threatened to kill him if he broke anything.

Pride leapt to the TV and turned it on before he flipped through the channels.

Their shape shifter, Envy quickly moved the Coffee table so it was in a good spot where no one would have to move that much to get a drink or candy and Lust opened the bags of candy, pouring them into a large bowl she snatched from the kitchen.

"Two minutes!" Pride said as they rushed to find a place to sit. Though Sloth just sat down where he stood.

Finally, they were seated.

Pride sat on the couch, between Envy and Lust. Gluttony was sitting on the floor beside Lust, and Sloth was sitting behind the couch, his size allowing him to see the TV from his spot.

Finally, they all broke into grins as the show started.

_"My little pony, My little pony. Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh. My little pony!_

Unable to help himself, Pride began singing along to the opening song.

"I used to wonder what friendship could be," He said, allowing the TV to do the 'My Little Pony' part, "Until you all shared it's magic with me!"

Wrath probably would have sung that had he been here but he wasn't. And no one was going to complain.

"Tons of fun!" Gluttony said though his singing was horrible and caused Pride to wince.

Lust smirked, "A beautiful heart," She said, flipping her hair when Rarity did.

"Faithful and strong!" Pride said when AppleJack sung.

Sloth was a little slow but did manage to get the lines down, "Sharing...Kindness..."

Envy sung with his favorite, "It's an easy feat, and magic makes it all complete!" He had used his shape shifting powers to mimic Twilight Sparkles voice.

They laughed for a minute before all shutting up as the episode started. They watched the screen intently as the ponies talked and as the episodes progressed.

About three hours into it, Pride let out a very girly squeal, "It's Princess Luna!" He said as Princess Luna showed up at Nightmare Night. The others let out very similiar squeals as they watched Princess Luna try so hard to be accepted by the ponies.

This was how the homunculus spent 'family time' with each other. When they watched My Little Pony. That was the time they seemed to forget how they usually felt about the others and treated each other as best friends because of the shared love for the show.

Nothing could ruin this day so long as the marathon continued.

"Selim, I'm home,"

That had just ruined their day.

Pride quickly slipped into his Selim character and looked over the couch to see his 'Mother' walk into the living room and freeze at the sight in front of her.

To Mrs. Bradley, it appeared like this; A large Hulk-like man sitting on the floor behind the couch, large enough that the couch didn't get in the way of seeing the TV. A woman with a very nice figure and large breasts while wearing a revealing dress that would be called by others as a 'slutty dress' (But Mrs. Bradley wasn't the kind of woman to use those words) sitting next to her ten year old son. A teen age girl...or was it a boy? Wearing a short skort, and a sports bra like shirt sitting on his other side. Then there was a large fat and bald man next to the woman.

All of them were watching My Little Pony.

"M-Mother! Your home early!" Pride siad, surprised to see Mrs. Bradley home so early. She wasn't due back for another hour!

Mrs. Bradley put on a smile, "Yes, well, we got done quickly, didn't we?" she said and tilted her head, "What's going on here?" She asked kindly.

Pride fidgeted a little, "Well, um," He began.

Envy took this as a chance to torment his older brother a little, "What? We're watching My Little Pony, it was Selims idea that we watch it here, he said you'd be perfectly fine if the five of us were to watch the marathon here," He said innocently.

"I did not!" Pride lied, it would be a serious wound to his pride if Mrs. Bradley knew that them watching My Little Pony here was his idea! It would be best if she thought he was forced to watch it.

Lust decided to join in, "Why are you lying, Selim?" She asked, "You said that since the other TV at our place was to small to fit all of us that it would be better to watch it here. You even told us to get here as fast as we could," She said.

"I! I!" Pride didnt know what to say.

"Selim, Honey," Mrs. Bradley said smiling, "I'm glad that you brought your friends over, I've been dying to meet them," She said, smiling at the four weird looking bunch.

Pride smiled back, thinking that they could avoid the subject quickly, "I'm glad you like them, Mother," He said in a sickly sweet voice that had Lust and Envy fighting back gagging.

"But, can you come with me for a minute? I think it's time I told you the difference between boy things and girl things, I would have thought your father would have told you it though. He must have forgotten," She said, gesturing for Pride to follow her.

Pride stared at her, "But, but!" He began and an idea formed, he smiled innocently, "But Father was the one who introduced me to this amazing show," He said, "He said it was a great show and that I would love it as much as he did," If he was going down, so was Wrath.

Mrs. Bradley blinked, "Really, well, I guess I will have to tell you father the difference as well," She said as she motioned for Pride to follow her again.

Pride nodded and sent looked at the others, "You might want to go home now since we won't be able to continue watching this," he said, trying to order his siblings to leave without alerting his mother.

"Oh, but they can stay," Mrs. Bradley said and clapped her hands, "Why don't they stay for supper as well?" She asked.

"We'd be delighted, Mrs. Bradley," Lust said and watched as Mrs. Bradley grabbed Pride and dragged him off.

_Three hours later_

"Oh my, this is a good show," Mrs. Bradley said as she watched My Little Pony downstairs. Selim had left about an hour ago with his odd friends to go play, and her husband was still at work. She had nothing to do, so to pass the time she choose to sit and watch TV.

The show her son had been watching was still on and she quickly became mesmorized by it.

"I have to say, Princess Celestia, minor character she may be, she is still the best pony," Mrs. Bradley said.

_Same time, at Fathers Lair._

"Why do I have the sudden urge to kill someone?" Pride asked as watched My Little Pony on Lusts TV, they ended up destroying her walls so they could watch it.

Envy didn't even look away from the TV, "Someone you know just became a Princess Celestia fan," He explained.

Pride nodded, "That explains it... AppleJack is the best pony," He said.

"Rarity!" Lust argued.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Envy snapped.

Pinkie Pie!" Gluttony spoke up.

"No...FlutterShy is best..." Sloth siad.

And with that, the siblings began arguing over who was the best pony every time a commercial came up. Shutting up the moment the show was back on.

After the episode ended, Father poked his head in, "Children...If you promise not to lynch me again, you can watch it in my room," He said, this time he was prepared to not give his opinion about who was the best pony around his children.

There was a pause from them and yells of 'I promise' rang through the room as they ran to Fathers room, almost running Father over.

"..I wonder if My Little Pony love runs in the blood," Father mused after a minute as he followed his children.

OMAKE

"Why can't I just go home," Wrath muttered as he stared at the endless amount of paperwork on his desk. Normally he didn't complain about it, but today was different. Today there was marathon of My Little Pony, a marathon he was _missing _because of work!

He let out a groan before realization hit him. Quickly, he walked to a door in his office and opened it, pulling out a TV. He went to his desk and pulled his chair up to the TV and turned it on, smiling with content as My Little Pony started playing.

He would have enjoyed it the whole marathon, had his assistant not walk up awkwardly.

"Um, sir," He began, he knew full well that Wrath was a Brony, considering all the times he walked in on the Fuhrer watching the show. But this time, he had to speak up.

"What is it?" Wrath said, resisting the urge to kill him for inturrupting the show.

The assistant shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Um...sir...that TV is hooked up to that system you told us to get, and that well..." what he said was mumbled so Wrath wasn't able to understand what he said.

"Speak up," Wrath urged with a grin.

"Whatever you play on that TV, all the TV's in the base show, so...well you just revealed to the entire base that your a Brony," He said.

Wrath stood there for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

**I hope you liked it. Please ignore any spelling errors.**


End file.
